Tease
by orphan mia
Summary: Hiei is dragged to a dinner party by Botan. As he tries to devise a plan to stop men from flirting with her, he stumbles on the perfect plan to get revenge for being forced to attend the party. Lemon. One-shot. Hiei/Botan. Please Review!


Tease

A/N: Wow. Another lemon. Well, I really don't know if you could call this a lemon. It's between Scars and A Cure for Insomnia. More detailed than Scars, but not as much as the other. I got this idea before I went to Florida for a band trip (We marched down Main Street of Magic Kingdom!). In the plane I began writing and I just finished it today. Please Read and Review!

I

If there was one thing that Hiei did not like, it was evening parties. In fact, Hiei would sooner tell his sister he was her brother than spend an _entire night_ in Rekai listening to Koenma drone on about the feats of the Rekai Tentei. All in all, Hiei would much rather watch his mate dress.

"Hiei, get dressed!"

"Hn. No."

"Please?" Her back was to him as she slowly pulled on an elegant black dress. Her blue hair was tied up loosely, making her look like a princess. Botan turned slowly as she wrapped a light scarf around her neck. She bent down slightly, smiling as she did so. "For me..."

The Forbidden Child growled. She was _teasing _him again. She wore his tear gem necklace just above her cleavage... so... tempting...

"No."

"Hiei, if you don't come with me than I'll be forced to go alone."

"Hn."

"What if someone flirts with me?" Silence. "And to think... I made sure to get this dress just for you."

"A waste of your time and money."

She sat down on the bed, a fake sigh passing her lips.

"Just imagine the things a man could see if I just raised my legs like thi—"

And they were off.

II

"Hiei, I can't believe you showed up." Kurama smirked, crossing his arms as a sly smile crept up his face. "And with _Botan _of all people."

"Shut up." She was going to pay for this. She forced him into this... this monkey suit with a tie that was too tight and a dress shirt that was too constricting. Hiei's crimson eyes were trained on his mate, glaring at anyone who so much as dared take a second glance. "And just because no one knows we're mated—"

"They don't even know you're in a relationship—"

"— doesn't mean I'm about to let anyone _else_ try and take her."

The kitsune looked the ferry girl in question over, his green eyes scanning over her body.

"I see what you mean. With a dress like that, who knows what could happen."

Hiei glowered in silence as all the people clapped as Koenma got on stage. The Prince of Hell made his glass ring lightly as he stroked his white silk robes.

"Hello, everyone. Thank you for coming tonight. As you all know, tonight is being held for the Rekai Tentei. I'd like to begin—"

Hiei stopped listening. He had simply become distracted. By what? Botan was talking to some spirit. A _male. _Though she was innocent in conversation and action, the other was not.

His eyes kept flickering from her face, chest, and legs. Hiei didn't have to think twice before his Jagan Eye was prying into the man's brain, conjuring up his coldest memories. Literally. Hiei dug deep until he arrived at a time when this particular spirit had been plunged into cold water in his recent years.

In an instant the man's skin paled as bumps swiftly rose up on his skin. Hiei smirked as the idiot quickly excused himself and ran, rubbing his hands together as he did so. And it was when the Forbidden Child saw the intensity of the reaction that another sort of idea came into his mind.

_Perhaps revenge will be more fun than I thought._

III

Botan stood, shifting from one foot to the other. Her feet hurt, and truthfully, she was not all that happy about being there. She was given a champagne glass by a waiter. It was when her fingers touched th glass when everything went black.

_Slightly sweaty hands gripped a wooden oar. Botan soared through the air, her blue hair beginning to fall out of its ponytail. Her pink eyes were trained on the moon, though her mind was preoccupied with the arms around her waist._

"_Are you okay back there?" Her voice was still bright even though it was a later hour. She turned back to look at the uneasy fire demon who had reluctantly agreed to ride with her after Yusuke and Keiko's engagement party. His knuckles were white and his teeth were clenched tightly. "Hiei, I'll bring you down if it's too much for you—"_

"_It's fine. Keep flying."_

_Though his words were stoic as always, his hands began to shake. Botan didn't understand why he was so unnerved. He was __**Hiei Jaganshi**__. He wasn't scared of anything._

"_Hiei, something is wrong here, and I'm not about to stand here and do nothing about it—"_

_She was cut off by the warmest pair of lips she had ever felt. Botan's eyes fluttered shut when he cupped her cheek, deepening the kiss. She was so caught up with Hiei's soff, alluring lips that she forgot that she was flying, sending both of them into free fall._

"AGH!" Botan's heart raced as her stomach wedged itself somewhere between her lungs and her heart. A group of people turned, raising their eyebrows at her sudden outburst. Even Koenma paused in his speech. "Oh, sorry. It was... a spider."

As soon as everyone was done rolling their eyes and Koenma began talking again, Botan glared at her smirking mate.

**Hn. How interesting.**

**Whatever you just did, it is **_**not **_**funny!**

Hiei silently chuckled, one of the sexiest things he could ever do in Botan's opinion.

**I think it is quite amusing. You're blushing.**

Botan's hands flew up to her face, as if she was trying to wipe the stain from her cheeks. Those flashing eyes of hers were already fueling Hiei's adrenalin.

**I am not blushing! You just surprised me!**

Hiei licked his lips, sending delicious down the ferry girl's spine. It was going to be an intriguing night, that was for sure.

IV

_Hiei's nails dragged across Botan's skin. Down her shoulders, down her ribs, down her legs—_

**Stop it!**

**Take me home. I don't want to be here.**

**We can't go home, Hiei. The party isn't ov—**

_He nibbled on her lower lip, moving down to her neck. His hands slowly undid the buttons of her blouse. Botan began to bite her bottom lip in a futile attempt to soften her growing moans. Hiei pulled back, panting loudly. He heat in both of their eyes was enough to light their bodies on fire. Hiei kissed her, nibbling her lips as he slowly opened her shirt—_

A champagne glass shattered on the ground. Botan's face was flushed, her body quivering. The fizzy liquid pooled at her feet, floating around her heels.

Kurama quickly shifted his attention to Hiei. The fire demon, though amused, was distant, crossing his legs and fighting down the pink that was trying to parade across his face.

Enma's son had finished his speech and was on the dance floor.

"Botan, are you okay?" He ran over to his beloved best friend, his brow knit with concern. "You're red." Koenma pressed his hand to the ferry girl's forehead. "Botan, you're feverish!"

She batted his hand away, trying to ignore Hiei's piercing eyes.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Koenma. It was nothing. I just... I kind of spaced out."

It was obvious that he didn't believe her. Koenma's brown eyes narrowed.

"At least sit down."

"O-Okay."

Hiei grinned, his fangs glinting in the candle light. He vehemently ignored Kurama's questioning/disapproving gaze and rubbed his hands together.

**Ready to go home?**

Her pink eyes were aflame with defiance. It only fueled the thrill of the chase.

**Never. We're staying.**

**Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**Hiei, you've got to stop right now if you —**

V

"_Hiei..."_

_Her arms jerked to cover her exposed chest, but his kisses down her throat was weakening her will. He nipped at the underside of her breast. Botan threw her head back, her face florescent red. She was panting as she was lowered to the bed. Hiei slowly pulled down her pants, which were soon followed by her underwear. Before she could protest, Hiei began to kiss the inside of her thighs. _

_Botan's heart shuddered when he bit down lightly. Her entire body was like a raw nerve as she arched off the bed. He made her... so sensitive. His hand crept up her stomach and entwined with hers. The ferry girl had just enough time to squeeze his hand before his tongue made her scream his name over and over again. Suddenly, Botan was unable to think coherently. Colors flashed in her eyes and with a great explosion, the world as she knew it ended._

"Oh my God!"

"Botan!"

"Is she alright?"

The entire party crowded around the ferry girl who had collapsed onto the ground, her legs squeezing themselves together. Her pupils were dilated and she was breathing quickly as she remained on the floor.

Hiei's Jagan Eye stopped glowing, and a rush of guilt flooded him as he shoved people out of the way. He fought his way to the front to see Koenma _embracing _his mate. Botan had euphoric tears running down her face, her mouth curled in a satisfied and lustful smile.

"Botan, everything's going to be okay. I'll get you a doctor—"

"I'm f-fine, Koenma. I think... I think..." She wiped the tears from her face, smiling defiantly at Hiei Jaganshi. "I'm just going to splash some cold water on my face."

"Are you sure you don't want to go home?"

"Yes—"

"No, idiot!" All eyes swivelled to the cold fire demon. His eyes shined with a smug sense of victory. "You're not well. You're going home."

Koenma's eyes lit up.

"Will you take her?"

Hiei let out a false huff of frustration.

"Hn. I don't want to be here anyway."

Kurama shook his head as Hiei picked his flushed mate up. Yusuke worked his way through the crowd followed by Kuwabara.

"So... are Hiei and Botan...?"

"Yes. They are."

VI

They didn't even make it out of Rekai. Immediately, Hiei pressed his lips against Botan's, letting her feel that she was not the only one who was affected by the visions and memories he brought up. Botan was feverish, her lips already bruised from the "foreplay" before.

"Why... why..."

Hiei bit her lip, a loud moan falling from her lips, silencing her speech.

"You didn't back down..."

"I never–ah–back down from a challenge."

Their tongues battled from dominance. A coppery taste was detected on his tongue. Hiei pulled back, his eyes completely serious.

"Why are you bleeding?"

"I-I didn't want to c-cry out. I bit my tongue to—"

It was too much. She was just too... amazing. Botan was the only being who would make his heart race and undo him mentally and physically. He grabbed her wrists, pinning her to the wall.

Then the wall fell away from them.

For a few terrifying moments, the couple held their breath as adrenalin pumped through them. However, they landed on a soft cushion. Hiei blinked as Botan propped herself up just as pillow fell on Hiei's head. Being a warrior and a highly dangerous demon, his reflexes had him pull out his sword and sliced the feather-filled sack in half.

The two beings stared as white feathers fell around them, catching in their hair. Botan began to giggle at Hiei's strict stance as a feather landed on his nose. As she laughed, Hiei blew the feather off his nose, chuckling softly. He kissed his mate, kicking the door shut behind him.

"Where are we?"

Botan, still laughing, began to unbutton Hiei's tux.

"The linen closet for the residents in Rekai."

Hiei pulled his tie off, knowing that Botan loved it when he did that. In turn, she began untie her dress, sliding it down past her shoulders. Hiei unwrapped her like an expensive gift, being very gentle with her dress. Her hands were pulling off his belt, sliding into his boxers and making him pause, gritting his teeth.

"You know, watching you was... so..."

Her breath whispered over his chest, both of them more than ready. Her hand squeezed him lightly, making his stomach muscles twitch with anticipation.

"Erotic?"

Hiei exhaled, his eyes closed with pleasure.

"_Yes..._" Botan withdrew her hand, etching the image of a euphoric Hiei into her mind. _I did that. _She smiled warmly when he opened his eyes, taking in his body. He shucked off his pants, turning a bit red at her obvious admiration of him. "I... I love you."

His hands cupped her breasts, his hails teasing her, setting her on fire. Her body was shaking as her hands reached for him, pulling him closer.

"I n-n-need you, H-Hiei, please..."

The Forbidden Child did not meed much convincing to begin with, and her begging was more than enough. Hiei grabbed her hips and slowly entered her, sending both of them on a never-ending ride of euphoria.

VII

Koenma frowned as he walked the hallways of Rekai. _I hope Botan is alright... she fainted! She's death and she __**fainted!**_

It was unnerving to say the least. He shuffled around, hoping that no one would realize he was gone when he heard the most peculiar noise. At first, he thought it was a scream. However, as he drew closer to the slightly open door, he could hear breathy endearments spilling out of a woman's mouth. Creeping further, Koenma stared through the back.

What he saw... he did not quite believe.

Holy energy was tampering with the linens and pillows, making them burst in the air. Feathers fell onto the impeccable back of a man who was moving rhythmically to the sounds of the woman's voice—

Koenma covered his mouth, his face beet read when he realized just what he was witnessing. Sex. Pure sex. The Prince tried not to let out any noise as his curiosity got the better of him. He squinted as he tried to figure out just _who _was fornicating in Rekai's linen closet.

The woman, well he would hardly see her. All he knew was that her white magic was very strong. The man, on the other hand, seemed to be emitting heart. His black hair was darker than a night with no moon... and his muscles... even Koenma could admire the perfection of his body.

"Hiei... Oh God!"

It all clicked. It that heart-stopping second, it all clicked as Koenma listened to his best friend climax.

Koenma backed up to the opposite wall. Time seemed irrelevant. Minutes or hours would have passed before Hiei stepped out, his shirt unbuttoned and his face fresh with afterglow, with Botan sleeping on his back.

Their eyes met. The Prince was still red, guilt and shame weighting down his face and heart. At first, Hiei's glare was sharp and defensive, ready to take on the Prince.

But he didn't say anything. Hiei slowly began to relax, and Botan yawned, snuggling into the fire demon. Her scarf was ted around her wrist, so wandering brown eyes traveled to the scar on the neck.

"You're... you've mated with her."

Hiei didn't let his face falter.

"I have."

Koenma brought his knees up to his chest.

"She's been happier... and I've never been able to put the two and two together until... well... now."

"Hn."

I'm uh..." He turned away, blushing brightly. "I'm happy for you."

Hiei nodded, hoisting Botan up a bit higher. He began to slowly walk down the corridor, feathers falling out of his hair and clothes.

"Thanks. We appreciate it."

Koenma stayed in that hallway until Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama found his flustered self on the floor. Kurama could smell what had happened in the linen closet before he could look inside. It wasn't until Yusuke peered in and saw the broken pillows and singed feathers that he yelped with a mixture of astonishment and pride.

"Holy shit, did they just—?"

"Yes."

"Koenma, did you see—?"

"Y-Yeah..."

The four friends remained in that hallway basking in silence. Koenma could still them having sex in his mind, making his heart race. Yusuke was shaking his head, a perverted grin on his face, he silently reminded himself to congratulate his supposedly cold-hearted friend. Kuwabara was having trouble breathing as his brain struggled to catch up with this new information.

Kurama, however, was quite alright with this. It helped that he had known of Hiei and Botan's relationship from the beginning. He had already spent countless nights wondering if Botan was going to be left with a broken heart. Oh yes, Kurama had worried and now he had none. He began to see it in their actions.

Hiei was not as tense after spending time with the bubbly Grim Reaper. He would take time to relax and take life slower, enjoying ever day he had on Earth.

Botan was, if possible, even cheerier. She would sing and had a spring in her step. _Funny what love does to people._

Kurama began to laugh, picking up a white feather on the floor.

_Very funny indeed._

The End

VIII

A/N: Well, there you go. I hope that it was funny in the right places and serious in others. Well, I really don't know what to say to this except for the sad fact that I'm becoming more and more perverted. Well, drop me a note, I accept all kinds of criticisms, even flames.

-mia


End file.
